


It's time

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 為什麼想看水母？他問。李燦想了想，說因為那很像在舞台上。





	It's time

老么說沒去過水族館，他想想說我帶你去吧，也不管旁邊詫異的目光。年初的假他們搭地鐵去，老么穿著牛仔外套跟黑色鴨舌帽，戴上口罩就像個再平凡不過的大學生，他想起來就問他入試考得如何，老么仰起頭來看他，說不知道，很久沒寫那種試卷了。他說的是實話，出道兩年李燦去學校的日子屈指可數，想來高考準備也是吃盡苦頭。全圓佑安靜下來不說話，李燦就一直偷偷轉過頭來瞄他，像隻大老鼠那樣。

水族館，沒去過啊，李燦說著一點也不是可惜的樣子，他偏偏就覺得那是個該要實現的願望，像是聖誕節不顧意願在小孩子的手裡塞一把糖。他說我帶你去吧，說著就像提議到樓下便利商店買餐後的布丁。可是老么沒去過嘛，他想，而且那雙小小的眼睛瞬間像是閃閃發光，明明說著不用了不用了，還是在約定好的日子乖乖起床著裝。去水族館要帶什麼啊？老么無厘頭地問，夫勝寬哎地一聲就笑彎了腰。

什麼都不要帶，錢包也不要帶，全圓佑會幫你打點好。權順榮笑得賊兮兮地說。他挑起眉，卻不置可否地哼笑了出聲。沒錯，什麼都不用帶，他說。

李燦坐在他旁邊的位子，手機從口袋摸出來按了幾下又塞回去。青少年，全圓佑想著就勾起嘴角，也差不過三歲。李燦倒也不是真的那麼躁動不安的青春期，比起同齡人大概是靜的，只是他們太無暇顧及的時候太多，而隊裡又沒有個同齡朋友。李知勳歪歪嘴，說呀我們不是用朋友的方式對待你了嗎，隨即被老么直接駁回，而他負責在旁鼓掌大笑。對李燦的抱歉仔細想還是很多的，可是要提起又顯得太鄭重。於是他在這樣的一天，說你沒去過水族館？那我帶你去吧。

他們搭著地鐵來到注葉的水族館，權順榮說幹嘛搭車搭那麼久，COEX不就有水族館了，但李知勳說又沒關係，難得出去玩就去遠一點的地方，說著勾起嘴角笑得一臉心照不宣。全圓佑沒有什麼意見，只是看著平板說那裡好像什麼都有。

有鯊魚嗎？李燦問。

哎你去看了不就知道，權順榮伸手把老么撈進懷裡揉，也不管人唉聲抗議。李燦早就習慣了，這些哥一個兩個都是這樣子，19歲的人老氣橫秋的吐嘈，倒讓他感到安心不少。你想看什麼？他問，李燦想了想，說想看水母。

水母，那一定有的，透明的那種，水族館暗暗的打光就變成螢光色。

啊，對，就是那個，老么點了點頭。

步入水族館的瞬間首先是明顯壓低的溫度，李燦忙著把票根收進IC卡夾以致沒看到他因著冷空氣瑟縮了下。先看什麼，他問，隱隱感到有些好笑，大概是發下豪語要帶弟弟來玩自己卻更加興奮的緣故。但李燦沒在意，邊看著導覽手冊太專心地說好像也只一個參觀方向。他跟著他走，倒也不是要假裝自己沒有那麼投入，就只是習慣稍微走在後頭而已。

全圓佑看向李燦露出襯衫外的一截頸子，帽簷壓著髮尾修得整整齊齊，肩膀和手腕是成人的骨骼，還有打得直挺挺的背脊，像少年又已不是少年。

一不注意，他們就潛進了海底。

魟無聲地帶著微笑游近，啊，好像Woozi哥，李燦嘀咕著害他直接笑了出聲，在偌大安靜的館場裡顯得突兀。透著光的落地水族箱是淡藍色的，遠處逡尋的鯊咧著牙，李燦瞅了他一眼又忍不住小聲說，那也好像圓佑哥。

權順榮之前就說過了，他聳了聳肩。

啊，Finding Nemo的那個，李燦了然地點了點頭，順榮哥很愛學那個。

是啊，他也點點頭。

為什麼想看水母？他問。

李燦想了想，說因為那很像在舞台上。

被投以螢光色的，可是本質是透明的，可以啪一聲切換，就變成任何想要的顏色。我想要像那樣，李燦說，那就好像全世界的燈光只打在一個人身上，然後可以用表演讓所有人震懾。

他順著目光看向箱裡漂悠的水母，好像明白又不是那麼確定。可是李燦的眼神是確定的，就好像他決定了什麼事就要去做那樣，即使要花上許多時間。他說好，沒說的是你已經做得很好了。

因為那並不是李燦需要的答案，他需要的是不要低下頭看腳邊徑直的往前走。

他們在下一個場館安靜了一些，扁扁的熱帶魚成群地順著水流，李燦看得很認真，倒又不像是19歲的青少年。說起來他還真不知道這個歲數到底應該是怎麼樣的，明明自己也才經過沒有多久。可他們總把李燦當作是個很小很小的小孩，鬧著哄著，圍起來揉亂再攬入懷裡，卻突然要成年了。全圓佑慢下了腳步，說不準看著水族箱前的那個背影時到底是哪種情緒多上一些。

他總希望李燦長得再慢些，好讓他們的青春期結束得再慢一些，即使本人那麼急著長大；他們都一樣犯過一個兩個錯，一笑置之放得太輕，可他又不希望對他來說那是要一輩子都背著的。沒有關係，他想說，當你認知了那個部分，就可以把它放在原地。

然後成為不會讓自己無端心虛的人。他會跟他說，不是此刻，或許再一下下。

因為此刻的李燦只需要是李燦，在水族箱前目不轉睛的19歲。他們都還需要這一刻。

久一些，讓此刻再久一些。

再一下下。

  
  



End file.
